


Last Day

by xiaokiss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, ambiguous ending, beach, did he die who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaokiss/pseuds/xiaokiss
Summary: Short one shot because I miss Iwaizumi and Oikawa very much.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	Last Day

Iwaizumi didn’t know why, maybe it was the voice in the back of his head, but, he knew he had to spend the day with Oikawa today. 

Maybe it was the voice in the back of his head, whispering, “Today is the last.” Maybe that’s why he was so anxious for night to melt into day, for Oikawa to wake up and open his eyes. 

Iwaizumi woke up just as light started pouring through the open windows, weeping past the thin curtains and finally resting on Oikawa’s skin. He wiped sweat from his brow, wiping his wet hand on the blanket before lightly touching Oikawa’s exposed back. Maybe he imagined it too, but the man’s skin was sparkling. A soft gold that made Oikawa look like he was touched by King Midas himself. 

“Hey, wake up.”

He shook the sleeping man, earning a few grunts as Oikawa slowly raised his head, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. 

“Yes?” Oikawa slurred his words, wrapping an arm around Iwaizumi and forcing him to fall back into the plush bed. ‘Anything I can do for you?”

“I want to go to the ocean today.” Iwaizumi ruffled Oikawa’s bed hair, making it more messy than it was before. “So wake up so we can find breakfast.” 

“Aye, aye captain. Although, I don’t appreciate you taking me out of bed before eleven.” Oikawa flopped out of bed, yawning as he pulled off a soiled nightshirt. Pulling open the modest closet doors, he rummaged around for a moderately presentable shirt.

Iwaizumi watched in amusement as Oikawa sniffed shirts before dropping them on the floor, before finding a blue polo shirt without any stains and pulling it on. After they looked presentable enough, and not like people who had five shots last night, they trampled out of the motel, chattering as they walked down the sandy street to a convenience store. While Oikawa decided over lottery tickets he wanted to buy, Iwaizumi walked up the counter, ordering two hot dogs before facing Oikawa, who was murmuring to himself at the lottery ticket counter.

“Hey hurry up or I’m not gonna pay for you.” Iwaizumi stuck out his tongue as Oikawa walked over, asking the worker for two lottery tickets.

After walking out with hot dogs dripping with relish and mustard, Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa, gesturing to sit on an empty shaded bench.

“Why do you keep buying lottery tickets? I know you’re lucky but I don’t know if you’re that lucky.” Iwaizumi laughed.

“Well, you wanna know so badly, I just want to win us some money so I can treat you to a nice dinner.” Oikawa quickly bit into his hot dog to hide the spreading blush on his cheeks. “Since you’re always buying everything.”

“Hey, you don’t have to hide your face like that.” Iwaizumi gently brushed a finger along Oikawa’s cheekbone. “Your blush goes to your ears, you can’t hide anything!”

They ate in silence, licking the mustard from their fingers before starting the walk to the beach, hand in hand. 

One the water was in view, Oikawa started sprinting, leaving a very disgruntled Iwaizumi to run after him, viewing through crowds to catch the ball of laughter that kept tripping on the concrete.

“I got you!” Iwaizumi tackled Oikawa on the cold sand, pausing to stare at Oikawa’s face before leaning in for a kiss.

It never gets old, seeing Oikawa’s confident, smirking face reduced to a blushing, stammering mess. It never gets old, to kiss the strawberry chapstick off his lips.

Laughing, Iwaizumi crawled off Oikawa, pulling both of their shirts off before tossing them onto higher ground and running into the ocean.

“I’ll get my revenge!” Oikawa yelled, swimming as fast as he could to reach Iwaizumi.

The latter laughed, trying to swim away only to get his foot grabbed. Iwaizumi was pulled underwater, enveloped in Oikawa’s arms.

He opened his eyes, waiting for his vision to get used to the water. His eyes focused, showing the beauty before him. Dark brown eyes with bubbles floating in front of them. Small hickies scattered over his collarbones. Hands that reached out and caressed his face.

Oikawa.

Iwaizumi leaned in, tapping his forehead against the man. Oikawa’s eyes closed as he smiled before closing the distance and leaning further for a kiss.

It was salty. It was sweet. It was wet. It was an indescribable moment of pure happiness. 

Slowly they rose up, coughing for air when they broke water. 

They sat on their strewn shirts in the dry sand, waiting for the rest of their body to dry.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes and leaned on Oikawa’s shoulder, listening to the waves crash on the shore, the sounds of children running up and down the beach.

Slowly, he focused on Oikawa’s humming, feeling the vibrations from his shoulder.

He smiled.

_ I love you. _

**Author's Note:**

> idk if he dies you decide lol


End file.
